You Left my Feelings Hanging
by DevilLove13
Summary: I thought you would live. If I knew you weren't going to live that long, I would've given you my answer...I love you.  OneShot JunpeiXMinako


**You Left my Feelings Hanging**

* * *

><p>"It's been about two years, Minako." Junpei chuckled as he sat beside her. "We haven't talked much since then. I wonder why."<p>

He stared at her for a few moments before continuing.

"Do you remember that day on the roof?" Junpei asked. "The day I brought you to the roof for a chat."

He smiled at Minako for a few brief moments before staring at his hands.

"I intended to start that conversation as friends and for it to end as best friends." Junpei chuckled. "I never expected you to…You know, confess."

He stared at the clouds taking shape in the sky. They were so carefree.

"It really surprised me. I only thought of you as a friend." Junpei confessed as he felt the sun beaming down on him. "Every since that day, I was scared."

Minako sat silently, waiting for him to continue.

"I was afraid, that if I got any closer to you I would lose Chidori. Our friendship." Junpei smiled at Minako. "That was wrong of me."

He returned his gaze towards the sky, and the clouds continued to roll by.

"I told you I would tell you a straight answer one day." Junpei said solemnly, as the smile on his face dispersed like a single cloud in the sky. "That I wouldn't leave it hanging."

Minako didn't say a word as soft tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Mina, why did you have to go and die?" Junpei cried as he choked on nothing but tears. He hid his head between his knees. His cries got louder and louder. "Mina…I'm…sorry…." After crying for what seemed like hours, he rested his head on Minako's tombstone as he let the tears roll down his cheeks. His cries would not cease.

"Before I knew it, I fell in love with you…" Junpei whispered between sobs. "I thought that I would have a chance in the future… To tell you that."

A soft gentle wind sweeps through the whole area, calming Junpei down.

"When you died, I was shocked. I lost yet another loved one and I didn't even have the chance to stop it." Junpei whispered regretfully as he clenched his fists. "I…I'm sorry…"

Junpei wiped his tears away as he stood to his feet. "Minako, I loved you, I still do…"

He smiled at the grave before walking away. Leaving Minako behind.

"Junpei…" Minako cried as her tears flooded down her cheeks. "I…I love you so much…" Minako clenched her fists together before running after Junpei.

"JUNPEIII!" Minako screams as she crashes on Junpei's back.

"…Mina?" He wonders as he turns around. He can't see her. Nor hear her. "I'm imagining things…"

"Junpei…." Minako cries as her grip on him loosens. She didn't want to lose him, not yet! "Thank you, Thank you, for being there for me… That day…I shouldn't have confessed if you were going to feel this way…I'm sorry, Junpei, I'm sorry Jun."

Junpei stops dead in his tracks. Tears start flowing down his cheeks once more.

"W-What…?" Junpei's voice trembles as a sharp pain impales him. "Why am I…?"

"I knew I was going to die…I felt fatigue the last few months. But!" Minako exclaimed as she held Junpei close. "I never forgot, you or the time I confessed. You were my best friend, my comrade, my rival, and the person I could never call my lover!" Minako yelled the last part. "That's why…That's why!"

"Ahah…It seems I fell too far in love with you…" Junpei cried as he fell to his knees. "Why can't I say goodbye? Why can't I let you go in peace, like with Chidori? I'm not myself anymore!"

"J-Junpei, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Minako cried as she squeezed him even harder. "I'm sorry…"

"Damn it!" Junpei screamed as he hit the wet ground below him. "Why did you die by yourself?"

"I'm sorry!" Minako apologized over and over again. "Please, Jun… Be yourself! Please! Smile like you always do! Laugh! Live on without me! Forget about me! Please!"

Junpei slumped over on the ground a continued to cry. Minako held on to him and cried as well. It wasn't supposed to be this way… She was supposed to be with them forever, Akihiko, Shinji, Yukari, Fuuka, Ken, Koromaru, Mitsuru, Aigis and Junpei. All of them…

Calming herself down, Minako heard a familiar bell in the distance and breathed in.

"Its…time for me to return to the gate…" Minako realised as she felt herself getting weaker and weaker. Frantically she dug in her pockets, and pulled out a familiar small key holder. "This is…"

Junpei sniffled for a few seconds before the heart clenching pain faded in the breeze. "…Minako?" He unconsciously put his hands in his pockets and felt something round. Pulling it out, he soon realised it was the Key chain peg he had given her so long ago.

"Minako? Mina?" Junpei yelled frantically as he searched for anymore traces of her, but nothing could be seen. "Where are you? You're here aren't you?"

Minako watched from the distance as Junpei searched frantically. "I'm here Junpei…heh, It's not like you can hear me anyway…" Minako whispered.

"M-Minako…?" Junpei called as his eyes widened. He could hear her. Swinging his head towards the source, he saw the faint silhouette off a girl.

"Junpei…" She whispered in realisation that she was visible. "You can see me…?"

"Minako!" Junpei exclaimed as he ran towards her and embraced her. "I missed you so much!"

"Same here…" Minako smiled as she felt his tears on her shoulder.

"I-I love you…" Junpei whimpered between sobs. "I love you!"

"Mhmm…" Minako agreed in a silent hum. "…Please smile."

"Eh?" Junpei lifted his head to face her. She was smiling softly.

"I want to see you smile for the last time, please." Minako smiled as she cupped his face with a surprisingly warm hand. "I want to see the smile I fell in love with."

Surprised at her request, Junpei stared into her eyes and smiled. He couldn't hold his smile for long as a panicked sadness took over.

"Don't go!" Junpei yelled as his eye's clouded over with tears once more. "Don't leave yet!"

"…I'm sorry." Minako smiled softly as she wiped his tears away. "…Bye bye, Jun."

In a time span of around 6 seconds. Her body slowly disappeared in a soft light. Soon Junpei was left alone once more.

"Minako," Junpei cried as his tears rolled his cheeks non-stop. "B-Bye bye…"

He slumped over the cold ground and continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Hey! It's been awhile since I've written something related to persona. I just started to play the game again, and I'm on the last month! Wooooot! Yeah I discovered that you could actually CONFESS to Junpei! He turns you down though D:<p>

A thought then crossed my mind…He said that he would give me a proper answer one day but *SPOILER* The main protagonists die at the end. How would Junpei react? That he wasn't able to give the Female Mshe an answer? This is my version of it.

OMG, I looovvveee him soo much why wasn't he one of the potential lovers? It's so sad D: The moment my brother introduced me to the game, he was the one I had my sights on. He's just so friggin adorable ^/^ So Whyyyyyyyy?


End file.
